


Three Can Dance the Tango

by Kisuru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Mari knows a secret that Kanan and Dia don't seem to recognize for themselves. Sex may be the best answer for them to understand that secret themselves.





	Three Can Dance the Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/gifts).



One thing was true about Mari Ohara: she was indeed the undisputable champion of juicy secrets, and she knew things her closest friends didn’t even recognize beforehand.  
  
Patiently, she waited for them to understand their feelings for each other, but the time and place was no better than intimacy itself. And as much of an attention hog as she was, Mari opened up to their company equally, because she couldn’t go without either of them there.  
  
Kanan’s tongue curved around the base of Mari’s neck, forcing her to arch backwards on the queen sized bed. Mari sighed, screeching in her arousal, manicured and purple polished nails biting into Kanan’s arm for support. She continued upwards to her collarbone and sucked on the tender, warm skin, peppering her throat with a shower of kisses and nips.  
  
“But if your official date night with Mari is on Saturday,” Kanan asked with about as much levity as she managed while massaging Mari’s pearl-shaped breasts and cupping them in her palm, “which night will I have a chance?”  
  
The random question may as well have been underwater for Dia’s attention. She snapped her hips, swift and direct, entering Mari’s wet pussy with the silicone, phallic shaped toy. In response, Mari bucked her hips under her in her delight, and the sound destroyed every other clear sense Dia had in her body.  
  
“S-Sunday? Go out on Sunday,” Dia guessed reluctantly, still moving her hips in time with Mari’s legs wrapping around her. She couldn’t think of a decent timeframe anymore. Giving into baser instincts, she continued to work her hips, driving into Mari with new vigor.  
  
Kanan’s fingers pawed Mari’s nipples, which received a shuddering, irregular heave of her chest. “I help work the store that night. Have homework, and . . . uh — “ Kanan’s mind also wandered and she went back to leaving hot, open-mouth kisses on her upper chest. She tasted like her skin softener – strawberries today — and her wheezes and muffled gasps breezed across her forehead in her lust.  
  
“I know, but you can – schedule round it — ” Dia said, and she wasn’t convincing herself.  
  
“But I—“ Kanan knew that she was wrong or made logical sense and couldn’t think of why it just didn’t sound like it was the _right_ option. There was something missing in the equation. Why did Mari have to feel so utterly amazing?  
  
Either way, it was a disjointed conversation alongside the deeper meaning behind it. They hadn’t thought they would get into the nitty-gritty details for date nights and other plans of their V-shaped relationship even though they were fine with their arrangement.  
  
The negotiations had started with Kanan wanting to decide where they stood on the v-shaped triangle the other day, but the heat of sex must have gotten to her to ask those questions _now_ , Dia surmised. Was this really the time? After all, Mari seemed happy with everything. They had been at this stalemate for a while before it escalated here — they had feelings for Mari, and Mari had feelings for the both of them they surely didn’t share because most everyone had only one lover — so the alternative was to do something about the schedule so they could work around it.  
  
The feverish throes of sex were a battlefield in that regard. It wasn’t that fierce, really, but Dia and Kanan still felt like something needed to be addressed which was beyond their first reach. A Kurosawa never backed down from coming to a conclusion; a swimmer never lose her footing no matter how strong the tide.  
  
Perhaps they were on a similar wavelength.  
  
Enjoying the rapture of pleasure to the fullest, Mari was amused listening to the argument. _So_ _cute_! Mari thought affectionately. Both of them were head over heels in love with her, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. But there was one thing that she wanted them to realize before the night was over; she may have to leap in and do a little pushing.  
  
“Relax, girls,” Mari assured, bubbly despite the two ravishing her. She threw her head back, and she spread her legs wider for Dia’s ease. “There’s plenty of me! _I’m a feast_!” Mari said, switching to English. After all, she knew she was good! She didn’t cut corners on it.  
  
Dia snorted, and Kanan lightly rolled her eyes. But they couldn’t deny her noteworthy claims. Neither of them tired of her breathless voice during sex, her ravenous need for attention. At first it had been awkward sharing attention, but they all loved each other, and things had simply fallen into place on their own accord.  
  
Dia grabbed Mari’s hips and plunged into her deeper. Every bit of friction in her passage caused her to tremble. Kanan’s lips rose to her open lips. She licked the cherry lip gloss off before darting in her mouth. Meanwhile, she continued with her nipples. She flicked them relentlessly, twisted them, imagined the red contours of her neck that would leave ripe bruises on her neck later the way she liked it and said she hated wearing collars to hide.  
  
Mari basked in their movements without a care in the world. Gradually, she reeled and her body wound tight, heart thrumming, blood coursing with urgent adrenaline that demanded she dive the edge. Orgasm washed over her, the sweetness of release rocking her entire body almost all too soon for Mari’s liking, and she shivered underneath them both. It was bliss, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing down on the toy that Dia relentlessly plunged inside her.  
  
When all was said and done, Dia and Kanan gazed at each other, panting. Their eyes were dark with growing desire. Their intended goal had been reached, but when they realized they couldn’t look away, they wondered. And it was automatic. They leaned towards each other over Mari’s body, lips brushing, and the kiss was quickly deepened. If they were to try and remember it, they wouldn’t — the scent of musk and moisture was enough to draw them in. Suddenly, they realized they weren’t giving Mari everything she wanted herself.  
  
With the flush press of their skin against her, Mari’s eye cracked open. “Oh my!” She had a marvelous view of Kanan’s shapely, hanging breasts and erected nipples over her. Dia’s hair trickled across her stomach. The sight of her two lovers locked in a kiss sent jolts of electricity down her spine despite that she came down from a long-lasting orgasm.  
  
Kanan’s tongue and Dia’s collided, faces flushed. Kanan’s lips were already swollen and red, but Dia’s were tender and cool, and Kanan relished in trying to make them fit her own. It wasn’t like kissing Mari but it had its own charm. Dia’s kisses were more thorough and bone-chilling; she left not a single spot untouched in the way she returned the flavor.  
  
“See, isn’t it better now that we’re on turned to the same page?” Mari purred, smirking. Sometimes they made her wait for a long time. They called her the hyperactive one, but she had the patience when she needed it! Her girlfriends were smart girls – she was glad they came to the realization so naturally and beautifully. “Let’s go on dates together!”  
  
Shocked, Dia and Kanan simultaneously broke the heavy kiss, eyelids half open. They stared at her. They hadn’t thought they were in love with each other, either, but the entire thing felt right to them. The one pulling the strings to make them finally see that as the one big truth of their friendship had been overseeing it. Did she live on that drama?  
  
“You. . . .” Kanan said reluctantly. “Had this in mind from the beginning of the night.”  
  
“You’re a devil,” Dia finished.  
  
Mari flashed them a bright smile.  
  
Dia and Kanan would not take that sitting. Catching up to their senses, they shot each other a wicked smile. Detangling from Mari’s body, they piled onto each other and assaulted each other with gentle touches and kisses, bodies leaning away from Mari. Kanan’s mouth latched on the pink nubs of Dia’s nipples. Dia pulled the toy out of Mari’s pussy, and Mari gasped and moaned at the loss of friction. She scooted closer so the toy was positioned at Kanan’s wet slit, and Kanan threw her head back as she entered her.  
  
Mari curled up her legs and pouted at them. “Is that a version of the ‘silent treatment’?” But the last thing they were was mute in conjunction with their pleas for more.  
  
Dia pushed Kanan down to the top of the bed. Mari dedicated herself to the job Kanan had lavished her neck and chest with earlier, her nails scraping against her side. In the end, she was the best secret keeper and wise beyond her years, she must say. Everything always went round circle in their group.


End file.
